


With a Wicked Tongue

by Lexigent



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Hamlet, Gertrude, "This gun is loaded/but it's not in my hands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Wicked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



It was obvious, had been obvious from the moment the play started, that Hamlet and Claudius would end up at one another's throat if nobody with their head screwed on right stepped in.

She could think of better ways to spend a night than preventing her son and new husband from killing one another in her bedroom, but there was a certain satisfaction in declaring them both unfit to rule and having the guards seize them.

She sent Laertes a signet ring and a promise of riches the next day, knowing the people would love him, make him their king. As long as she was the one pulling his strings, she'd be more than alright with that.


End file.
